Envidia
by Lady Whistledown
Summary: - Prometo amarte hasta el ultimo de mis días.- Ella le sonríe y el no puede evitar corresponderle. Y tu ahí, fingiendo que no pasa nada, que estas feliz por ellos pero en silencio envidias su felicidad. SasuHinaNaru Por un mundo con mas Sasuke-cursi! ok no -.-


Hola gente guapa y sexy :* aquí les traigo mi aporte al SasuHina, espero y lo disfruten.

Hoy me levante y me mire en el espejo... sigo sin ser Masashi Kishimoto y Naruto sigue sin ser mio.

* * *

Estas ahí parado, fingiendo que todo esta bien, cuando no lo esta. Sabes que tú deberías estar ahí, esperándola en el altar. Perdiéndote en esas hermosas perlas que tiene por ojos. Sabiendo que todo ese amor es solo para ti. Pero no lo estas. Estas a un lado cumpliendo con tu papel de padrino.

Él te mira. Muestras tu mejor sonrisa para darle apoyo y decirle que esto es lo mejor que puede hacer. Él te sonríe de vuelta, asegurándote que ya lo sabe.

Contemplas lo hermosa que se ve con ese vestido blanco, pero tú ya lo sabes. Admiras como ese rosa pálido en sus mejillas contrasta con su piel blanca. Esa piel que tanto comparaste con la porcelana. Y su largo cabello, hoy recogido en un elaborado moño.

El padre habla pero tú no prestas atención, ya sabes lo que sigue: los votos. Ella insistió tanto, que a él no le quedo de otra.

-Mucho tiempo estuve sumergido en la oscuridad. Hice cosas de las que nadie estaría orgulloso. Me fui y dañe a las personas que quería.- Te mira y tu asientes, Sakura y Kakashi no pierden de vista este movimiento.- Yo sabía que no merecía que me perdonaran, pero aun así me aceptaron. Tenía amigos y un lugar al cual regresar, pero por dentro estaba vacío. Hasta que encontré mi _lugar soleado_, te encontré _a ti, Hinata_. Así que si me lo permites, desde el día de hoy hasta el día de mi muerte, nunca dejare que pases un segundo en la oscuridad. Me comprometo a proteger tu sonrisa, cuidarte, mimarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Juro que te amo, y no importa qué desafíos nos separe, siempre encontraremos una manera de volver. Prometo amarte intensamente, ahora y para siempre.

No crees lo que oyes. El teme nunca ha dicho algo tan cursi en toda su vida. Pero tú sabes porque lo hace. La miras a ella y sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas no derramadas. Va a estropear ese maquillaje que Ino tanto cuido. Intuyes que aun con el maquillaje arruinado se verá hermosa. Tú recitarías todo la poesía del mundo solo por ella.

Antes de conocerte pensaba que algún ser supremo me odiaba. – Ella sonríe con esa sonrisa burlona que aprendió estando con él. Y los invitados sonríen. -Creía que tenía la peor de las suertes. Y en eso apareciste tu.- Su sonrisa cambia, una de esas que transmite toda su calidez, pero solo es para el.- Eras un misterio que nadie podía resolver. Uno de esos misterios que a mí no me interesaba. Y de alguna manera retorcida termine queriendo descifrar. Me di cuenta que amo descubrir cada secreto que escondes. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida destapando esos misterios. Sintiendo como mi corazón acelera y mis piernas se vuelven gelatina cada vez que sonríes. Me comprometo a ayudarte a amar la vida, estar a tu lado y ser tu soporte, de hablar cuando las palabras sean necesarias y compartir el silencio cuando no lo sean. Abrirte mi corazón y que sea el lugar al que llamas hogar. Prometo amarte hasta el último de mis días.- Con su pulgar Sasuke limpia esas lágrimas escurridizas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Pierdes toda esperanza de que en algún lugar de su corazón ella aun te amé. Comprendes que de nuevo Sasuke te ha ganado. Pero ciertamente no puedes culpar al Uchiha. Tú fuiste el que la dejo ir y, aunque te cueste decirlo, tú fuiste el que la lastimo. El teme solo lo arreglo.

El padre termina la consagrada frase de: "si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre" y tú te muerdes la lengua. Porque eres lo suficientemente egoísta para decir: YO. Pero callas todos tus impulsos. Eres el padrino, el mejor hombre no puedes hacer eso. No, no puedes porque ella ya no te ama y el, él es tu mejor amigo. Y en silencio, envidias su felicidad.

* * *

Que tal? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Me darán muchos reviews diciendo que quieren ver la luna de Miel?

Se que Sasuke y Naruto son un poco Ooc pero es el día de la boda, compréndalo ellos también se ponen sentimentales.

Han visto la peli de The Vow con el sexy de Channing Tatum y la guaperrima de Rachel McAdams? Pues de ahi salieron los votos de este fic.

La frase:_ Prometo ayudarte, a amar la vida, a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que se requiere, hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no._..pienso que le queda perfectamente a nuestro sexy-teme. Tu que opinas?


End file.
